Unmei
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02] Suite à un mariage arrangé, Heero doit épouser Réléna mais il semble plus attiré par son frère, un mystérieux natté ..


**Titre** : Unmei

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email** : dark.setsuna1caramail

**Base** : gundam-wing

**Genre** : one shot, UA, yaoi, big OCC d'Heero, lemon

**Pairing **: oh attention...vous allez être surpris...01x02

**Disclaimer** : J'ai passé des heures à argumenter, sans succès, toujours pas à moi mais je ne désespère pas..

**Note **: c'est mon premier UA alors me taper pas..

.

Bonne lecture

.

* * *

.

.

Unmei

.

.

.

- Heero descend, dépêche toi ! Ordonna une voix grave et rude.

Son regard cobalt, assombrit par la tristesse et l'injustice, se posa une dernière fois sur cette chambre qu'il avait occupée durant toute son enfance, la considérant comme son unique refuge. Il dévala les escaliers pour se présenter devant son père. Celui-ci lui lança un regard dénoué de toute émotion avant de lui rappeler :

- Soit aimable et respectueux, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses un scandale, c'est compris ?

- Oui, père..

Ils se dirigèrent vers le jet privé qui les attendait, direction la Californie. Plusieurs fois, il s'y était rendu en vacances avec ses domestiques mais le jeune japonais était habitué à vivre à New York, avec son stress ambiant et l'angoisse omniprésente. Heero jeta un dernier regard à travers le hublot avant de connecter son ordinateur quelques heures, durant lesquelles il pourrait oublier ses responsabilités. Monsieur Yuy, quant à lui, passait de coups de fils en coups de fils, jonglant entre son portable et un verre de cognac.

Puis l'avion se posa, le jeune asiatique ne put retenir un sourire devant le décor paradisiaque défilant devant ses yeux émerveillés, tout n'était fait que de palmiers, eaux translucides et architectures modernes. Ils se rendirent dans l'immense demeure Peacecraft à quelques lieux de là. A leur arrivée, une horde de domestiques saisit leurs bagages et vint leur ouvrir les portes. Un homme d'un âge déjà prononcé et à l'allure bourgeoise, les attendait dans le hall et il les salua d'un geste de la main. Heero répondit avec politesse comme on lui avait toujours enseigné puis suivit un domestique qui le conduisit à ses appartements.

Quelques temps après, on vint le chercher pour dîner, il redoutait cet instant, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui serait présenté sa fiancée désignée. Son père n'avait que faire de lui, ce qui comptait c'était le profit qu'il allait retirer de cette alliance. Ainsi les deux entreprises les plus influentes de tous les Etats-Unis allaient s'associer, provoquant de grands mouvements économiques en leurs faveurs. Depuis le jour de sa naissance, il avait été désigné comme époux de la fille du concurrent de son père ainsi plus question de combat entre eux. Il se sentait comme un objet, un instrument entre les mains perfides de son père, impuissant devant cette fatalité. Avant, il avait toujours cru que tous les mariages étaient d'amour, que les mariages de profit remontaient au temps des rois. Pourtant son destin avait été tracé sans la possibilité d'être modifié. Heero arriva dans l'immense salle où allait se dérouler le dîner, plusieurs bureaucrates étaient réunis par petits comités autour de cigares et d'alcool. Son père, au centre de la salle, parlait avec plusieurs d'entre eux, l'ignorant totalement. Le jeune asiatique eut envie d'hurler pour qu'enfin on le remarque. Mais tous ne lui prêteraient encore aucune attention préférant débattre des hausses de la bourses et autres mouvements en rapport avec leurs portefeuilles.

Attrapant un verre d'alcool, Heero se dirigea sur la terrasse pour méditer sur son mariage futur et ses conséquences. Hypnotisé par sa vision des plus somptueuses, le japonais resta immobile à observer la vue majestueuse qu'il avait : Toutes les villas de Californie et autres propriétés pour milliardaires vantards. Habitué à l'alcool fort depuis quelques temps, l'adolescent avala d'une gorgée le contenu de son verre puis lança un regard entre rage et mélancolie sur les lieux environnants.

- Tu crois vraiment n'avoir plus aucun espoir ?

Heero qui se croyait seul, fut surpris de découvrir une silhouette assise sur les rambardes de la terrasse, plongée dans l'obscurité.

- Comment ?..Articula-t-il

- Pourquoi ce regard désespéré ? Reprit l'inconnu.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires...Répondit l'asiatique avec amertume et plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Bien.. Alors continues à noyer ta souffrance dans l'alcool.. Répondit-il avant de sortir de l'ombre pour rejoindre la salle.

Le japonais eut un choc en voyant son allure féminine en totale contradiction avec cette voix grave, sensuel et envoûtante. Habitué aux établissements exclusivement masculins, jamais encore il n'avait vu de garçon avec les cheveux long, celui-ci avait une longue natte lui battant le creux des reins à chacun de ses mouvements. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était son regard flamboyant d'une couleur si étrange, proche de l'améthyste. Une couleur unique. Une lourde voix le sortit de ses songes, et le rappela à ses responsabilités, le dîner était servi et les présentations allaient débuter.

Heero s'avança, l'estomac noué, vers son père, empereur. Il le présenta simplement et le japonais tenta en vain d'éviter les regards des courtisans attablés, appréciateurs mais méfiant qu'en à son devenir. L'homme qui les avait accueilli s'avança à son tour, entouré par deux adolescents, et clama les prénoms de ses héritiers. Tout d'abord, une fille habillée d'une rose en satin rose, un peu trop flashy au goût d'Heero, ses cheveux couleurs miel voguaient librement, ornés de deux nattes infimes. Quand il vit le sourire de son père, il compris que c'était avec elle qu'il partagerait le restant de sa vie. Heero ne put retenir un frisson, devant la répulsion qu'il éprouvait déjà à son égard.

Puis s'avança un garçon, habillé de noir, l'adolescent reconnu son mystérieux espion qui s'avérait être Duo Maxwell, le demi-frère de sa future fiancée, Rélena Peacecraft. Il fut pris d'une violente montée d'adrénaline dont il ignorait encore la signification. Le dîner débuta, tous reprirent leurs discussions. Rélena, contrairement à Heero, semblait satisfaite de cette union et n'avait de cesse de le regarder. Pourtant lui était occupé à noyer son désespoir dans des verres d'alcool, subtilisé aux bourgeois trop bavards. L'américain qui l'observait discrètement, sourit devant cette scène et la ruse dont faisait preuve le japonais. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas indifférent devant son charme des plus déroutant et surtout glacial. Mais il ne devait plus l'approcher car celui-ci représentait le fruit défendu, son futur beau-frère qui plus est et non l'amant d'une nuit et puis sa soeur semblait déjà amoureuse. Malgré tous les défauts que Duo pouvait lui trouver, elle restait néanmoins sa soeur.

Le repas achevé, ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Heero chercha, en vain, à trouver le sommeil et décida de descendre à la cuisine chercher de quoi l'occuper un peu. Il n'enfila rien, caché par la pénombre et sortit en boxer à la recherche de quelque chose le distrayant. Il parcoura les gigantesques corridors, ornés de diverses peintures hors de prix puis descendit, avec discrétion et nonchalance, les escaliers en rotin pour accéder à la cuisine.

- L'alcool se trouve dans le bureau..

Le japonais, prit en flagrant délit, se retourna vivement vers l'adolescent insomniaque. Il se rendit compte de sa presque nudité aux regards poussés que lui lançait son interlocuteur et pris une légère teinte rosée.

- On va sur la terrasse ? Proposa Duo

Heero acquiesça, en attrapant au passage une bouteille de cognac égarée

- Alors comme ça tu viens de New York ? Débuta l'adolescent volubile

- Exact.. Répondit l'asiatique tout en débouchant la bouteille.

- Tu devrais pas boire autant.. Pense à ton père, il voudra sûrement revendre ton foie..

Heero ne put retenir un sourire devant cette remarque, des plus réalistes, et vit que l'américain fumait. Il pensa qu'à eux deux, il représentaient bien la jeunesse dépendante mais qu'il manquait quand même la drogue. Duo eut la même pensée et ils se comprirent en un regard. L'américain incita le japonais à parler de sa vie, de ses études et fit de même.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

Ainsi comme par automatisme, Heero alla retrouver l'américain sur la terrasse le soir suivant. Au cour de la journée, leurs parents avaient choisis la date du mariage et il voulait en parler avec Duo. L'américain l'attendait en scrutant l'horizon, l'asiatique le salua d'un regard et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Alors c'est dans une semaine, c'est bien.. Ça te laisse le temps de tout préparer pour que le mariage soit parfait...

- Ce mariage est voué à l'échec.. Répondit Heero, avec rancoeur

Duo ressentit de la douleur en pensant à sa soeur rêveuse mais il était pourtant, ne sachant pas pourquoi, soulagé.

- Parfois je m'imagine ailleurs, libre de mes actes et pensées, sans contraintes et n'étant plus un instrument entre les mains vénales de mon géniteur mais un simple adolescent rêveur...Dans une semaine je serais dans la capacité de me marier avec l'accord de mon père...Dans une semaine, ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens..

L'américain ne put retenir un regard rempli de tristesse et de désolation. Devant ce silence devenu peu à peu pesant, l'américain s'exclama :

- Ma soeur a le béguin pour toi, tu sais... Elle n'a pas cessé de me parler de toi tout l'après midi..

- Vraiment ? Je n'en vois pas la raison...

Duo le regarda surpris, se plaçant en face de lui

- Tu te fou de moi ?! ..Plaisanta l'américain... Mais t'es une bombe sexuelle !!.

Heero faillit s'étouffer avec son whisky coca et le fixa, interloqué, l'incitant à développer.

- Mais tu as des yeux magnifiques......Et franchement ce ne sont pas tes yeux qui me plaisent le plus... _Se rendant compte de sa bourde monumental, il reprit.. _Enfin qui doivent plaire... Je suppose

Heero esquissa un sourire devant ce lapsus plus que révélateur. On lui avait toujours dit que l'attirance n'existait qu'entre un homme et une femme et qu'il ne pouvait et surtout ne devait rien se passer entre deux personnes du même sexe. Pourtant ce soir, il en doutait. Jamais, Heero n'était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, ne côtoyant pas en général d'adolescent pouvant être plus que des amis et encore.. Mais surtout il ne cherchait pas à en rencontrer. Bien sur au cour de soirées, plusieurs femmes étaient venu l'aborder mais il les avait fait que bien vite renoncer d'un simple regard glacial.

Ainsi, il ne savait rien de l'amour ni de l'attirance entre deux personnes, à cause principalement de son père qui l'avait toujours maintenu loin de toute présence pouvant compromettre ses projets. Ils restèrent ainsi, scrutant la lune à travers les quelques nuages. Duo l'invita pour une promenade à cheval en compagnie de sa soeur afin de faire plus ample connaissance, Heero accepta par résignation.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

Le lendemain, vêtu pour l'occasion d'une tenue adéquate, Heero se dirigea vers les écuries où l'y attendaient Duo et Rélena. Celle-ci était vêtue comme à son habitude d'une tenue ne lui rappelant que trop les confiseries prévues pour Pâques. Il les salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de monter la jument qu'on lui avait attribuée. Puis, ils trottèrent dans la vaste propriété Peacecraft, échangeant quelques mots. Rélena ne cessait de lui poser des questions des plus désobligeantes et ne sachant quoi répondre, Heero lança une suite de regards désespérés à l'américain. Celui-ci ne retenait plus ses éclats de rires devant cette scène.

Le soir venu, Heero s'avança, avec Rélena pendu à son bras, vers la table où leurs deux pères rayonnaient, ravis par leur réussite. Monsieur Yuy fut soulagé que son fils n'ait pas encore fait de scandale comme il en avait le secret. Pourtant, il était méfiant quant à sa complicité avec le cadet Maxwell, connu pour ses divergences sexuelles. Le dîner se passa sans encombres, ni accrochages.

La nuit, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse, comme à l'accoutumer. Demain, ils débuteraient les préparatifs du mariage, incluant l'essayage de costumes, le choix des alliances et autres détails insignifiants selon le japonais. Son père avait eut la bonté de le laisser organiser la supercherie. Quelle générosit ! L'américain avait reprit son babillage incessant, Heero se demandait encore comment il pouvait débiter ce flot de paroles incongrues en si peu de temps pourtant il le laissait continuer, enveloppé par sa voix chaude et apaisante.

- T'en penses quoi ? Heero ? Demanda l'américain

- Hn.. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

- « Hn » pour oui ou pour non ? Sorry j'ai égaré le dico en route.. Reprit l'héritier Maxwell.

Heero répondit d'un mini rictus pour qu'il reprenne sa tirade sans l'importuner de nouveau. Et comme prévu, c'est ce qu'il fit, le japonais posa son regard sur les lèvres roses et charnues et ne détacha plus du regard celles-ci de toute la soirée.

Duo était de plus en plus attiré par l'asiatique mais il était tiraillé par l'amour qu'éprouvait sa soeur envers lui, car il en était à présent certain suite à sa confession en début de soirée. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le séduire sans en contrepartie être certain des sentiments de son bel éphèbe pour lui et avant tout de ses propres sentiments. Il n'avait jamais su faire la différence entre amour et désir, habitué à obtenir ce sur quoi il n'avait osé poser qu'un seul regard. Son physique agréable lui avait ouvert bien des portes et jamais il n'avait été repoussé mais aujourd'hui il doutait. Sachant pertinemment qu'Heero ne ferait jamais le premier pas, trop fier ou mystérieux, il préférait pourtant ne pas précipiter les choses, toujours incertain. L'américain pensait néanmoins que s'il devait ce passer quelque, ça se passerait, de cela il était certain.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

Le lendemain matin, ils eurent rendez-vous pour essayer les costumes. Heero et Duo, accompagnés de leurs domestiques respectifs et d'un tailleur, se rendirent dans un grand magasin, réputé dans le monde entier. On lui proposa plusieurs costumes allant du simple à l'extravagant, toujours hors de prix bien sur. Et comme le laissait présumer son caractère, Heero opta pour un costume noir classique ayant pour seules fantaisies des broderies au niveau des poches. Duo eut du mal à rester décent quand il le vit ainsi vêtu. Il dégageait une telle élégance mais ses mèches rebelles le rendaient insolent et provocateur, de quoi faire douter encore d'avantage Duo de ses résolutions.

Ce matin encore, sa soeur, heureuse et souriante, avait insisté pour qu'il se renseigne auprès d'Heero sur ses réels sentiments à son égard. Duo avait accepté mais sachant pertinemment qu'au simple appel de son prénom Heero ne ressentait que du dégoût et de la répulsion.

Celui-ci le sortit de sa rêverie d'un coup de coude, c'était à son tour d'essayer un costume. Malgré son look habituellement sombre, il opta pour un smoking blanc en satin, mettant parfaitement ses atouts physiques en valeurs. Heero resta impassible pourtant il était troublé par cette chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Le reste de la journée se déroula entre magasins luxueux et restaurants. Heero ne choisit même pas l'alliance de Rélena, laissant le soin à l'américain de le faire. Puis, ils rentrèrent à la demeure Peacecraft.

Veillant à ce que tout le monde soit endormit, Duo et l'asiatique se dirigèrent vers leur asil. Au cours de la journée, l'américain lui avait confié qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et Heero s'impatientait devant ce soudain silence.

- Alors ? S'autorisa-t-il finalement

- Je pars demain matin pour la Floride.. Répondit l'adolescent d'un ton solennel

- Quand reviens-tu ?

- Pour le mariage et je repars ensuite deux semaines en Europe..

Heero resta silencieux, ne sachant que dire et comment décrire sa colère.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Avoua-t-il simplement

- Ne dis rien... Répondit Duo avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes et d'en prendre possession.

Leurs baiser, plein de promesses impossibles et de passion, les hypnotisa chacun pour première fois. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'américain lui caresser les lèvres, Heero ouvrit peu à peu la bouche pour la laisser s'introduire. Duo mêla sa langue à celle de son ami et retenu un hoquet de surprise au contact d'une bille métallique contre sa langue, excitant encore plus ses sens. L'asiatique le retenait enfermé dans ses bras, déjà musclé pour son âge et laissa ses mains parcourir son dos librement. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Duo ne put retenir sa question quant au piercing. Heero, amusé mais empourpré, répondit qu'il en avait eut l'idée lors de son dernier anniversaire pour faire enrager son père. L'adolescent esquissa un sourire en repensant au tatouage qu'il avait fait pour les mêmes raisons. Soudain, Heero scella ses lèvres aux siennes avec fougue avant de se retirer en murmurant un adieu. L'américain resta toute la nuit immobile, rêvant d'un autre monde.

.

.

Durant les jours suivants, Heero essaya de s'occuper le plus possible pour ne plus y penser mais dès que le soir, les onze coups sonnaient, il ne pouvait que se rappeler ces quelques nuits avec Duo, et surtout ce dernier baiser qui avait retourné toutes ses certitudes quant à l'amour. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, torturé par ses pensées peu catholiques.

Un jour, il essaya de regarder Rélena sous un autre jour, cherchant ses qualités, sans grands succès.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa ces derniers jours de liberté.

Le soir, il alla rejoindre son père et les autres pour dîner. Celui-ci l'accueillit d'un oeil inquisiteur, surprit qu'il n'ait pas encore émit d'objection à cette union. Il conclu que son fils s'était finalement résigné ou assagi. Lors du dîner, Monsieur Peacecraft rappela à chacun ce qu'il devait faire lors de la cérémonie malgré la répétition en fin d'après midi.

Libéré de ces éternelles paroles laborieuses, Heero remonta dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de se reposer et de remettre ses idées en place. Il s'étendit sur le lit, fixant le plafond sculpté. Un frappement à la porte le sortit de sa contemplation, d'un rapide coup de rein, il bondit sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir.

Heero resta interdit devant son visiteur et demanda finalement, d'un ton rude pour dissimuler sa joie :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

L'américain, pour un rien affecté par cette fermeté, répondit :

- Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'imaginer te faisant l'amour avant moi ..

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'asiatique, attendant une réaction.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, Heero attira Duo contre lui, referma la porte et le plaqua contre.

Il déposa une série de baiser le long de son cou alors que l'américain s'occupait déjà de son pantalon échappant quelques soupirs.

Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur le haut de son jean, déboutonnant et descendant ses derniers remparts.

Alors qu'ils atteignirent finalement le lit, Heero se retrouva en boxer sous les mains agiles mais surtout expertes de son compagnon.

Duo embrassa l'adolescent ardemment, se fondant en lui à force de caresses et de baisers.

Celui-ci le débarrassa de tous ses vêtements et les envoya valser à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau claire et juvénile, laissant rouler sa bille de métal sur son torse musclé avec finesse.

Duo ne put retenir un gémissement devant ce contact si exquis, en contrepartie, il s'affaira à laisser sa marque dans le creux du cou de celui-ci.

Dessinant des arabesques avec sa langue, l'adolescent taquina un bouton de chair de son amant, caressant le second du bout des doigts.

Léchant le contour de son nombril, Heero, arrivé à hauteur de son désir impatient, fit glisser sa langue sur la longueur rosie par l'excitation, il déposa un baiser au sommet avant de l'envelopper entre ses lèvres insatiables.

Le natté échappa plusieurs murmures, fiévreux.

L'asiatique commença un va et vient irrégulier, accentuant son action au sommet.

L'américain qui murmurait à tout bout de champ le prénom de son amant, sentit quelques gouttes d'eau salée courir le long de ses joues, dévoilant sa joie et son plaisir insurmontable.

Il se libéra finalement sortir entre les lèvres avides du japonais, assouvi.

Celui-ci reporta son attention sur le torse de son amant, un graphisme, à droite de son nombril, avait attiré sa curiosité. Il représentait un ange, aux ailes légèrement dépliées, noir, lui rappelant les représentations du _Shinigami_.

L'américain, ayant remarqué sa soudaine fixation, murmura :

- On a tous nos petits secrets... _Avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche avec fougu_e.

Heero laissa glisser ses mains le long de son échine avant d'atteindre son intimité, il en caressa le contour avec délicatesse.

L'asiatique effleura du bout des doigts les lèvres de son amant, longeant langoureusement les courbes vermeilles.

Il introduisit ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa bouche qui furent bien vite humidifiés.

Reprenant ardemment possession de ses lèvres, Heero insinua un premier doigt à l'intérieur du natté, suivit d'un second, ondulant sa main à l'intérieur de lui pour préparer l'adolescent à ce qu'il allait suivre.

Duo s'empara sauvagement de sa bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec envie et excitation et se cambrant sensuellement contre le brun.

Heero retira un à un ses doigts de l'intimité de l'américain, arrachant des soupirs de frustration au natt

Quand Duo lui supplia, au creux de l'oreille, de s'exécuter, le japonais pénétra peu à peu l'adolescent avec assurance.

Il débuta un va et vient irrégulier, approfondissant à chaque nouvelle fois son emprise.

Duo avait reprit de plus bel, ses murmures, supplications et autres gémissements, ondulant sous les actions ciblées de son compagnon.

Heero se sentait envahi de nouvelles sensations divines, redoublant ses coups de reins fiévreusement.

Bientôt, il relâcha toute son essence extatique en l'américain, radieux.

Il sortit de son intimité exiguë et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant.

Duo, l'enlaça avec l'envie de le posséder à jamais et chassa du bout des doigts ses éternelles mèches insolentes.

- I love you... Murmura le japonais faiblement

L'américain esquissa un sourire, les yeux remplis d'étoiles et répondit :

- I love you too ..

- Alors viens avec moi..

L'américain le fixa en fronçant les sourcils

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il

- Le mariage n'aura pas lieu, j'ai détourné un quart de milliard de dollars appartenant à la compagnie de mon père et je pars demain pour L2, viens avec moi...

Duo resta un long moment silencieux

- Tu verras c'est merveilleux, surtout en cette période..

- C'est ta façon de m'exprimer ton refus ?

- Mon impossibilité, Heero..

Celui-ci, lui lança un regard blessé avant de se retourner pour le fuir.

- Nan.. Écoute moi, je ne peux pas laisser mon père, il compte sur moi pour la Link industrie..

- Tu n'es qu'un instrument...Un valet, juste bon à le servir..

- Ne gâche pas tout... Je t'en prie.. Supplia l'américain avant de l'embrasser mais l'adolescent resta impassible.

- C'est trop tard...Part avant que quelqu'un ne te voit...S'exclama Heero avant d'enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Duo se rhabilla et quitta la pièce, des larmes cascadant silencieusement sur son visage.

.

Plus que quelques heures avant le mariage, Heero n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, repensant à la réponse de Duo, il aurait été tellement plus simple qu'il ne revienne pas ainsi ils n'auraient jamais partagé ce même lit et ces promesses intenues.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Heero se leva d'une vitesse fulgurante, priant pour que ça soit Duo qui est changé d'avis et faisant abstraction de sa nudité, il ouvrit. Le maître d'hôtel lui tendit le costume en l'évitant du regard puis partit. Heero se dirigea dans la salle de bain et commença sa préparation.

Fin prêt, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, il avait quelques minutes d'avances. Deux gardes vinrent le conduirent à la chapelle privée, à cause des paparazzis. Ils descendirent les escaliers, Heero restait impassible. L'homme détourna son regard un quart de seconde et le japonais en profita pour l'assommer avec son gun. Le second se jeta sur lui, Heero le repoussa facilement et d'une pression de la nuque, le rendit inconscient.

Etant jeune, il rêvait d'être pilote ainsi il savait neutraliser une personne à mains nues. L'adolescent marcha jusqu'a la sortie d'un pas élancé puis traversa toute la propriété avec un flegme à toute épreuve. Il se rendit jusqu'à la piste de décollage. Un jet l'attendait, le japonais monta à bord et se rendit dans la cabine de pilotage. Heero avait également appris à piloter depuis déjà deux ans.

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur le siège du pilote, un homme sortit de sa cachette et vint le frapper. Heero comprit que son père s'en était finalement rendu compte. Malgré les trois virus, la compagnie avait su déjouer ses pièges et s'apercevoir de l'argent manquant. Surpris, l'adolescent eut du mal à venir à bout du pilote, alors qu'il croyait l'avoir assommé, celui-ci lui tira une balle dans l'épaule, il l'abattu de sang froid. Son épaule saignait beaucoup et il craignait de ne pas pouvoir piloter. De plus il devait faire vite, avant que son père envoie les renforts. Il prit les commandes en mains et sentit une vive douleur lui traverser le bras, soudain une voix le sortit de sa souffrance :

- Pose tes fesses sur le siège d'à côtés...

Heero se retourna, ayant reconnu la voix

- Duo ? Mais que...Balbutia le japonais

- Prend ça..

Le japonais attrapa le gun et observa l'américain s'asseoir et s'apprêter à faire décoller le jet.

- Tu sais le faire le décoller ? Demanda Heero, surpris

- Que croyez vous Monsieur Yuy, je suis un garçon plein de ressources ! Répondit Duo en souriant puis s'exécutant, il fit décoller le jet.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté..

Duo esquissa un sourire

- Ton épaule, ça va ?

- C'est supportable..

Le jet posé, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers la navette.

Avant, ils firent un détour par l'hôpital après que Duo l'ait supplié plusieurs fois.

La balle retirée et la blessure désinfectée et bandée, ils montèrent dans la navette en direction d'L2.

Ils se rendirent dans le compartiment qu'avait réservé Heero.

- Par contre je n'avais réservé que pour une personne..

- C'est pas grave, je vais repartir.. Répondit Duo en faisant demi tour

Le japonais le retint par le poignet

- Baka.. S'exclama Heero en attirant l'américain contre lui....Je vais te rappeler pourquoi t'es resté..

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Voilou c'est fini.. Alors votre avis ?


End file.
